His Closet
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Nori loves Phillip. After three years of thinking it over, she finally came to the conclusion that she should tell him herself.


His Closet:

I walked in a straight line back home. It was the nicest evening since the day he came into this town.

I remember it like it was yesterday. His hair was a tad shorter and ambition was written in his eyes. His crystal blue eyes. They were breath taking, Grandpa had to tell me to breath when he left to me Raul. His long sleeve orange shirt was a bit to big and his stripped over shirt just accented his primly cut autumn hair. His new brown work boots killed me. They were so cute. I could tell as he walked away that he was trying not to scuff them against the rocky soil path.

Or the time when I posted the request for the work outfit. How could I not remember? He lit up like a lantern grandpa and I light every night. He was just like a child. He did a small dance and lightly lifted the paper off the board. Bowed to me and skipped all the way back to his farm. Two weeks later he knocked on my door grinning like Hiro when he gets the approval of Ayame. He held up a pile of wool and some other ingredients to make the work outfit. It was the morning. I spent all day working on it. By the end of the day, he knocked again the door and smiled at me. I told him to come in and sit down.

He nervously fidgeted in the orange cushions around our dinning table. When I came back with the outfit he beamed like the sun. He took it put it down on the table and hugged me. We spun around and I screamed. Foolish, I know but I never would have thought he would do that. We spun and then he put me down. I told him to go change into it in my room and have dinner with grandpa and I. He gladly accepted and we laughed and ate till the day turned night.

Or what about the time when he came up to me with two outfit requests? I was flustered. Who wouldn't be? I remember it took me all day and into the next morning to finish them.

When I did finish them, I knew he would wear them with pride. Everyone in town always come to me with their clothing needs. I am the best. That's why I put up those requests so he can wear the best.

When I came over late into the afternoon, he was so happy I thought I saw a tear come out. I asked him to try them on so I could see if they fit right. He told me to come in and have some tea. His house was beautiful. There were only two floors, everything on the bottom floor then the bedroom on top. How would I know? About a week before he came, Ina told me to refurnish the old farmhouse. We were to get a new farmer and I was to fix all of the cloth related things. At first I thought I was a nuisance, but when he showed up, I knew my time was put in well. Anyway, when he came out wearing the casual outfit, I couldn't take it. The blue puffy vest I had imported from Bluebell, looked absolutely exquisite on him. He did a small twirl and I clapped my hands. Next he came out in the urban outfit. He was so slick in the cameo pants and matching vest it made me want to cry. But we he looked at his new watch, he escorted me home and left. Sometimes I still don't know why he didn't kiss me that night.

When I stopped putting up requests he stopped visiting. I was usually out in Grandpa's field, when he would come by to get seeds. He would barely talk to me. He got new clothes from someone else.

One night, that night was a real shocker. I had to know if we were an item. What I mean is that I wanted to make my feelings for him quite known.

Somewhat I did was wait for him in the morning. He came every morning to check for any new requests that were posted on the board. This morning he came on his horse Harriot.

"Morning Phillip!" I call from our fields. I didn't want to look suspicious.

"Oh! Morin' Nori! How's the pineapples this season? Growing well I hope." He called. He got off of Harriot, tied her to the pole attached to the town hall and walked over to out field. I slowly stepped over the crops to meet him.

"Very good actually. The ones I picked yesterday were almost at top quality." Only the small boxwood hedges separated us.

"Great! Well I must be going. Harriot is getting impatient and there's a lot of foraging on the mountain to be done today. The radio said there will be a storm brewing tonight."

"Oh. Well, Phillip!" I called. I just had to ask him, "Could I possibly see you later today. I really would like to speak to you."

"Well sure. I'm free tonight. Why don't you pop in and we can chat over dinner."

" Alright!" I smiled. And he left.

…

I couldn't stop checking the clocks. My small wristwatch. The tall grandfather clock in the kitchen. Even the town's clock tower. That day was the longest day I think I have ever been through. Every minute was like an hour, every hour was like a day, and that day felt like a week. Grandpa had even seen the impatiens in me that day.

It felt like everyone knew my intentions that day except Phillip. I don't think he understood anything. He wasn't blinded by me more like he was blinded by something else or really someone else.

When it was around dinnertime, more like sunset, and Grandpa was just about to close the shop, I headed out. I had put on my newest dress and ironed my hair band. Reina helped me, even; carve a new hairbrush out of bone and horsehair bristles. I was absolutely glowing, or at least I hoped so.

…

I walked past Kana's ranch. He was just entering his large barn filled to the brim with horses.

Finally I came to Phillip's farm. Right at the entrance a tiny sign stood along with his mailbox. It read Meadow Brook Farm. I loved that name. It was so… sweet. Like he was naming it for a little girl. I remember the day all of us, Hiro, Kana, Reina, Phillip, and I, when for a swim in his pond. It was connected to a small brook that trickled down into the town. We had a picnic that day. I filled it with all of his favorite foods, apple pie with vanilla ice- cream and white bean chili. It took me hours to perfect those recipes just for him. It was all for him.

I entered the farm. The field was huge compared to when I first saw it. His pond was teaming with fish and his animals were peacefully grazing in his small area for them. Down by the back of his house there were neat rows of fruit trees bursting with fresh fruits almost ready for harvest. He's really worked hard for all of this.

Slowly I walked past his barn, the sun had begun to set and the tiny wagon wheel on his pond turned slowly. My eyes slowly turned towards his house and looked towards the door. I came to a stop and smoothed out my dress and patted down my hair neatly. This was it.

The tiny window on his door shed a tiny bit of light. I nervously looked through it. Was he waiting for me? Was he just as nervous as I am now? The warm yellow light from inside hit my eyes like a rocket. There he was pushing my best friend down against his bed. He had no shirt on and his once frail pale body was now tanned and well defined with new muscles. His autumn colored hair hung low into her face and her arms were wrapped around the nape of his neck. Even her light blue dress was strayed on the floor and only her underwear remained. His hands were knotted in her hair and pulling her closer to his body. Even I could tell where this was going in a matter of seconds.

So I left.

What else was there for me to do? He didn't see me that way. I was naïve to believe that he actually liked me. It seemed his flirtatious ways were only for her. I can't believe when I asked if she liked anyone she didn't say anything. I even told her I like him.

I walked straight home. The sun was set and the stars were out. Ina had just finished her nightly stroll around the town and Kana was back in his house making himself dinner. Ayame and Hiro were finishing up last minute calls, and Mako was coming home from the fields. He would probably be wondering where Reina is. I could tell him.

I slowly walked past the town hall and got to my house. I couldn't face Grandpa. I bet he would be wanting dinner. Tonight I'm just not in the mood. Slowly I crossed our field of crops and absentmindedly walked to stream that runs through our town. I plopped myself down on the dewy grass and gazed up at the stars. It really was the nicest evening since the day he came into this town.


End file.
